


鱼

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 根据Muidhond的预告片改写的单篇。赫德，男孩，和他的鱼。
Kudos: 1





	鱼

正值1949年的夏天，太阳晒化了马路。蝉的叫声格外响亮。你几乎可以想象得到它们竭力扇动翅膀，翅膀振动着空气，音波飞跃出来的景象。到处都是蝉声，即使赫德没有处在树荫下，也听得见不知是从何处传出来的蝉鸣和未知的躁动情绪。赫德赤脚走在街上，脚底滚烫且粘腻。他现在要做的就是尽早走完这一段没有树荫遮蔽的路，同时忽略左侧的铁丝网上不时反射出的刺眼阳光。

战争的阴云若离若即覆盖这片大陆。当他走到街道上的时候，看见面包店门口的长队，穿着盖住脚踝的长裙的女士们用报纸包住棍状的面包，或者用裙兜盛满土豆。报纸上加黑的“战争”两个字的墨水味道弥漫在空气中，携带着灌木叶子上用蜡封住的绿叶的泥土味。赫德同时嗅到一种香甜粘腻但又会梗住你鼻子的气味——你很难用一种自然的味道形容它，因为它本身不存在于自然当中。

赫德太熟悉这种味道了。两年前他因为吸食大麻被关进监狱，而一年前大麻成了普通的货品，几乎人人都会吸上一两口。太快乐了，那一点点粉末进入鼻腔，你就会忘记大跌的股价，停在桌上的苍蝇，和越来越频繁的开战的消息。而赫德则不是，他讨厌大麻，讨厌无清醒的幻想；但是他必须靠着这一点点粉末活着。因为和住在心底的恶魔比起来，这些令人作呕的幻想会让他好受很多。

“你在害怕什么？“

“我在怕我自己，先生。我害怕的我的思想。“

“我们应该治疗你。“

“好的，先生。“

一种先进的治疗方法，首先被适用于监狱。他们把一种白色的膏状物涂抹在电极片上，再在他身体各处，尤其是容易惹人疼痛的部位，贴上电极片。他脱个精光，额头、脸颊、腋窝、乳头、小腹、阴茎、大腿都贴上了凉凉的圆片，他仰躺在椅子上，治疗室只有他一个人。他们让他看一些图片。赫德很快感到极端疼痛，但是他无法做出什么。

“我们治好你了。“

“谢谢，先生。“

“新开始，你应该学会建立关系。或许你要学着照顾一种生命。“

“好的，先生。“

他从养殖场里抱出来一条鱼。这是很常见的一种鱼，像一个婴儿的重量和长度，丑陋极了。他在众多待宰的鱼中看中了这一条。在这条鱼之前和之后，他把它的同类用力摔晕在桌角上，用刀沿着它们的鳃，把头割下来。它们的尾巴和鳍被用震刀从身体上分离开来，青色和黑色的鳞片飞起来，划过他的脸。但那无足轻重，只是指甲盖大的柔软鳞片而已。接着就是用手把皮撕下来，露出粉白色的死肉。赫德用刀把鱼从肚子那里划开来，很快就有一滩腥臭的内脏流出来，勉强能辨认出略微发黄的部位是鱼的肝脏。

他用背心浸了水，裹住鱼，并像包住婴儿一样包住这条鱼往回走。这时房东家的男孩跑了过来。他也赤裸着脚，嫩生生的脚趾蜷缩起来，趾节透着健康的粉色。

“这是一条鱼吗？“他跑近几步，企图把食指伸进鱼一开一合的嘴巴里。

赫德往左边一躲，并加快脚步。他感觉到鱼在急促呼吸，嘴巴张合的频率越来越快。鱼眼就那样子大睁着，在太阳下看起来像一颗玻璃珠。他有预感这条鱼快死了，它的呼吸越来越快，鱼唇上湿润的光圈渐渐消失，眼球里出现细碎的裂纹。

上帝保佑，他默念着，并用手盖住了鱼大睁的眼，小跑了起来。

“先生！——“赫德听到男孩在叫他。

鱼被放进了床尾桌子的上鱼缸。它静静漂在哪儿，不动弹。鱼缸太小了，都不足够它翻身。赫德蹲着和鱼对视，并用食指触摸他和鱼之间的一层玻璃——这让他想到男孩的手指。男孩站在他身旁，血管里的热气透过手臂上的柔软汗毛粘上他的；男孩的食指伸入鱼的嘴里，滑腻冰凉的舌头触摸他的指尖，鱼的嘴匝住他的食指，鱼沾染了他的气味。

赫德看着鱼，鱼看着赫德。

“再过一会儿。“

楼梯口传来了“吱呀吱呀”的踩地板声，赫德的房门很快被敲响。

“——先生，陪我玩儿吧。”

不。

“——你好。”

我希望你能离开我的房间。

“你应该多和人接触，这是你的新开始，不是吗？“房东太太说。他第一天来到房子前，看到门口贴着的”出租“的字样。男孩怯生生躲在卧室和走廊的拐角处，露出一只眼睛打量他。

“我们治好你了。新开始，你应该学会建立关系。“

两米是重要的距离，不能越过，连手的碰触也不允许。他不靠过来，赫德就不会闻到那种迷人的青臭味——这是一种很特别的味道，是湿漉漉的燥热皮肤和汗腺溢出的新鲜荷尔蒙的交织，你在壮年男性上闻不到，同样在赫德身上也闻不到。该死，他又想吸些大麻了。

但是他被治好了，这是出狱前医生说的话。

鱼还是被困在狭小的鱼缸里。它整日整夜，呆呆地漂浮。它的鳍也不会滑动，那张几乎与眼睛同样高的嘴张张合合，偶尔吐出一个气泡。水脏了，绿色的藻类在鱼缸角落生长。

赫德被拉着躺倒在男孩身边，男孩把腿横在他的腹部。赫德伸手把他的腿拿下来，放在自己大腿旁的草地上。

男孩指给他看：“那是我的小动物，你看。“

“我看到了，是粉色的猴子和灰色的大象。“

“那边是什么？“赫德问。那是一个小笼子，白色的栏杆和绿色的底，看起来像是一个关仓鼠的笼子。里面有一只蓝色的动物。

“是鱼啦。它被我关起来了，它要被惩罚。“

男孩“咯咯“笑了起来。呼吸透过薄薄的布料，顺着两人相交叠的头发传过来。

该死，那些大麻，香甜的，腻喉的。赫德侧过身，手伸进毯子里摸到了勃起的器官。真恶心，恶心，肮脏，腥臭，粘腻，鲜亮，脆弱，弹性，白嫩，活跃……

鱼缸突然裂了，发出很大一声。赫德惊得立刻爬起来，打开灯。他滚到床尾，看到鱼躺在满是水和玻璃的地上，尾巴“叭叭叭“地打着地板。它的嘴一张一合，胸鳍和尾鳍奋力滑动。

不——

不——

他赤裸地走进了浴缸并打开了浴缸的龙头，让水慢慢填满了这一块空间。鱼在他脚边游着，尾鳍和胸鳍拍打着，绕着他转来转去。

水龙头上沾着他的精液，他的手上也沾着精液。

他从未被治好，也不能被治好。

赫德在纸条上写：这是一条淡水鱼，但或许他会喜欢大海。并把纸条留在了桌子上。

天未亮前，他抱着鱼，离开了房子。


End file.
